Un futuro juntos
by Amai382
Summary: Tooru recibe su carta a la universidad. Hajime también, pero no son las mismas cartas.


**Notas:**

Voy a ser sincera, estaba revisando mis archivos para continuar algún borrador olvidado y me encontré con esto, ahí, en la carpeta de los borradores, y la verdad es que no sé qué hacía ahí porque yo lo vi bastante _terminado_. Así que se los dejo porque, como habrán notado hace rato, yo respiro IwaOi.

.

* * *

.

 **Un futuro juntos**

De un momento a otro nuestros sueños se vieron empañados.

Leí tu mensaje en el instante mismo en que el teléfono vibró en mis manos. Tenías tu carta. Yo también la tenía, solo que no había querido decírtelo, había llegado dos días atrás, cuando tú estabas en el hospital visitando a tu sobrino y no quise molestarte por algo así. Si todo iba bien podía decírtelo después, ¿no?

Pero no, no fue bien. Ellos _lamentaban tener que decirme que_ y yo no fui capaz de ir a agobiarte con más problemas de los que ya tenías. Vi como todo se venía abajo: la universidad a tu lado, los sueños, la esperanza.

¿Serías capaz de seguir queriéndome si nos viésemos solo un par de veces cada semestre? ¿Llorarías? ¿Decidirías terminar conmigo para evitarnos el sufrimiento de estar lejos?

Pensé incluso en que declinarías, que me dirías algo como «no importa Iwa-chan, puedo ir contigo a Hokkaido», pero no podía dejarte hacer algo así, Tokio es tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? No podía negarte eso, no queriéndote como te quiero.

Y tenías tu carta. Era imposible que a ti te rechazaran.

Te tomó solo 3 minutos correr calle arriba, cruzar mi jardín y decirle a mi madre (mientras ya subías las escaleras) que venías a verme. Ni siquiera llamaste a mi puerta, solo la abriste violentamente y entraste acelerado.

Yo estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio, con mi sobre abierto y los ojos cerrados, preparándome para lo que se venía. Sentí la emoción desproporcionada en tu voz al entrar y como de golpe se quebraba.

—No, no, Iwa-chan, dime que no es cierto. Mira, mira aquí está la mía, ¿ves? Dime que no—

—No puedo —recuerdo haberte dicho con voz ronca—. No puedo decirte eso, _Tooru_.

Creo que en el mismo instante en que pronuncié tu nombre (tu nombre, Tooru, y no algún apodo extraño con tu apellido) tu carta cayó al piso. Comenzaste a llorar. Sí, de esa forma tan desastrosa que tienes desde que tengo memoria. Y yo comencé a llorar también, porque esta vez de verdad, _de verdad_ lo había intentado. Había puesto tanto de mí, ¡y todo para verte llorar en uno de los días más importantes de tu vida hasta ahora! ¡Te ibas a Tokio, Tooru! ¡A Tokio!

Pero… pero yo no.

Yo no.

Esa tarde me abrazaste con tanta fuerza que sentí que nos fundiríamos en cualquier instante. Mi madre subió a vernos, preocupada por tu llanto, y nos encontró allí, en el suelo de mi habitación, una carta sobre el escritorio y la otra junto a la puerta. Nos besó a ambos en la frente y cerró la puerta, dejando que asumiéramos este nuevo futuro uno en los brazos del otro, apoyándonos como lo hacíamos desde que éramos niños.

No sé si mamá ya sabía que llevábamos un par de meses saliendo. Tal vez lo intuía. Tal vez solo quiso que, como los mejores amigos que éramos, viviéramos este momento como debía ser.

—¿Contestarás cuando te llame, Iwa-chan? —te recuerdo preguntando contra mi cuello —. Debes hacerlo, si no lo haces no podré saber que sigues vivo y no te comió un oso.

—¡No va a comerme un oso, _Idiotikawa_!—te dije golpeándote en la cabeza, no fuerte como siempre hacía, pero golpe al fin y al cabo.

—Pero contestarás, ¿cierto?

Tú mejor que nadie sabías cuánto detestaba estar al teléfono. Pero eras tú, ¿cómo decirte que no, ah?

—Mentiroso, pero conque respondas mis mensajes estará bien.

—Si no me llamas te llamaré —te dije, y hasta que lo dije no supe cuánto de verdad había en esas palabras, en cómo me haría falta tu voz. _Por favor, por favor llámame_.

Te acomodaste en mis brazos, ya sin llorar, y asentiste.

—Está bien.

.

 **xxxxxxx**

.

Tardé semanas en sentirme mejor con la situación. Hubo una noche en particular que simplemente me tiró contra el piso y me aplastó allí mismo. Esa en que te invité a salir y me dijiste que no podías porque estabas en casa de tu hermana, ¿te acuerdas? Te había llevado a conocer a sus amigos que habían vivido en Tokio para que te hablaran sobre sus experiencias. Fue el primer distanciamiento _real_ de nuestros caminos: estabas trabajando en tus cimientos en la gran ciudad.

Sabía que no había nada que hacer pero no pude evitarlo, veía cómo te alejabas de mí y no quería perderte, ¡solo no quería perderte! Sabía que mis estudios en Hokkaido me servirían en el futuro, tal vez no como lo hubiesen hecho de ser en Tokio, pero la universidad era respetable y sería un gran aval de mis conocimientos cuando acabara. Pero tú no estarías.

No estarías.

Creo que aquella noche mis lágrimas se acabaron.

Sin embargo, fue algo bueno, ¿sabes? Porque mientras sentía que ya no podía llorar más, comprendí que no era el fin del mundo y que, aun con caminos separados, tú querías seguir conmigo.

 _Iré a visitarte durante los fines de semana largo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _¿Crees que deba llevar un casco antiosos?_

 _Tendrás muchas frazadas y un calefactor, verdad ¿Iwa-chan? No quiero morir congelado durante el invierno._

 _Cuando vengas a Tokio tendré todo un recorrido turístico para ti, no te aburrirás._

—Tooru.

Susurré tu nombre a mi almohada ese día, implorando que tus palabras se volvieran actos y esto no terminara.

.

 **xxxxxxx**

.

Desde pequeño fuiste un hombre de palabra. ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste una vez que me prestarías tus juguetes en cualquier momento que yo los quisiera? Sé que fue cruel de mi parte usar los _walkie talkie_ a mitad de la noche solo para decirte «Tooru, _quiero jugar con tu robot rojo, el que dispara láser, cambio_ _»_ , ¡de verdad no pensé que me lo llevarías! Sé que el reto que nos llevamos esa vez fue monumental, ¡pero ey! ¡descubrí que podría confiar en ti eternamente!

Eras torpe, llorón y engreído, pero jamás faltabas a tus promesas. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero admiro esa cualidad tuya.

Y siempre he creído en ella.

Así que durante mi primer año universitario puse muchas frazadas en mi cama, por supuesto. Y en segundo me permití tener ese calefactor poco antes de que partieran las vacaciones de invierno.

Conocí Tokio de la mano de un completo idiota amante de los marcianos que no encontró nada mejor que llevarme a un restaurante en que servían comida _de otro planeta_. Lo besé en el mirador de la _Skytree_ , embelesado con su sonrisa.

—Hajime —dijiste esa vez, usando mi nombre como venías haciendo desde que vivimos en ciudades distintas. Es porque así me sientes más cerca, ¿no? Es por eso que no me canso de decir tu nombre, que solo yo tenga derecho a hacerlo me hace sentir especial.

—Tooru —respondí yo.

—De verdad estoy enamorado de ti, ¿sabes?

Si te me declaraste en la _Skytree_ , te colaste entre mis sábanas en Hokkaido y decidiste ir a pasar frío con los osos durante el invierno, ¿no creíste que ya lo sabía?

—No soy tan tonto como para no notarlo.

—Esa no es la respuesta que tienes que dar, Hajime-chan.

Recuerdo que reí tras eso, tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y volví a besarte.

—Lo sé.

Esa noche dejé que mis actos te repitieran una y otra vez en qué medida correspondía a tus sentimientos.

.

 **xxxxxxx**

.

Puede que el inicio de este camino fuera complicado, que nuestros sueños cambiaran y nuestros caminos se alejaran, que hubiésemos tenido que pasar meses confiando en que el otro seguía allí y resistiendo a punta de llamadas y mensajes, pero no fue tan malo. ¿No crees?

No si hoy estoy en Tokio sujetando tu mano mientras miro fijamente esa puerta con el 304 sobre la mirilla, con nuestras maletas a un lado, y tú haces como si tus manos no temblaran de emoción al abrir la puerta.

La mayoría de nuestras cosas ya están dentro, cajas sobre cajas, y nos quedamos mirándolas sin decidirnos a desempacar.

Es medio día.

Para cuando hemos desempacado la mitad de las cosas fuera ya está oscuro y llueve.

—Podemos usar las frazadas—me dices dubitativo.

—¿Para taparnos? —pregunto, aunque me parece lógico. Estoy cansado y listo para tirarme a la cama frente a los dos.

—Para eso tenemos un cobertor y un plumón, Hajime-chan —respondes divertido y apuntas la ventana — ¡Cortinas! ¡Olvidamos comprar cortinas!

 _Oh._

Puede que haya sido un camino complicado, sí, y que aun nos quede mucho, pero si mis frazadas pueden ser nuestras cortinas creo que vale la pena seguir adelante.

Porque tal como esas frazadas serán temporales, igual de temporales son los caminos difíciles y el dolor de perder un sueño. Vale la pena tomar esos caminos y sufrir por esos sueños si, a la larga, puedo seguir tomado de tu mano mirando hacia el futuro.

Y es que, entre tú y yo, Tooru, aunque los sueños se empañen y debamos virar en el camino, se puede alcanzar el futuro añorado.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Releyéndolo, creo que lo escribí cuando el manga nos dijo que se iban por caminos separados (mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos ese día).

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos encontramos de nuevo en la próxima actualización de Me gusta como huele tu ropa! (que creo que va para el domingo, ah, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 7 lista)

 **Saku***

2015.11.12


End file.
